1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for determining of distinguished coronal and sagittal planes from an already-present image data set of a knee joint for the subsequent acquisition of new magnetic resonance slice images or the representation of magnetic resonance slice images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diseases in the region of the knee joint are painful and impair the patient in terms of freedom of movement. Magnetic resonance tomography is a gentle method for examination of the knee joint. In order to acquire an optimally large amount of information from the examination region, so as to be able to generate meaningful slice image therefrom, the shoulder joint is acquired in the form of a number of slice image sets that are respectively acquired in specific planes. The data acquisition ensues in the transversal, coronal and sagittal directions, but these planes need not be exactly perpendicular to one another but can, if applicable, be tilted relative to one another. Each slice image set is composed of, for example, twenty to forty individual slice images that all have been acquired in parallel slice planes abutting one another. The entire examination volume can be acquired in this manner.
Difficulties arise, however, when a follow-up examination is to ensue at a later point in time in order to implement therapy monitoring. Because the individual slice image groups, or the various measurement protocols (for example T1 or T2), typically are set manually in coronal, sagittal and transversal orientation by the apparatus operator (technician), difficulties occur with regard to reproducing the original slice plane positioning. This applies even when the same operator does the setting at a later point in time, but is particularly a problem when a different operator acquires the later data. The slice images previously acquired do not normally exist as references, such that the later technician cannot make use of them for orientation purposes.
Similar problems also occur when acquired slice images are to be evaluated at a later point in time. Here as well each image representation ensues using slice images in coronal, transversal or sagittal orientations. Depending on how the diagnosing physician now places the respective orientation, different plane orientations and therewith different image representations can occur. Again, no reproducibility is achieved.